


Bam and Boozle

by kittymsmith



Series: Porkchops [9]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Puppies, i think, surprise sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymsmith/pseuds/kittymsmith
Summary: Bloodhound discovers they are no longer the only hound in Elliott's life.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt, miragehound - Relationship
Series: Porkchops [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1305515
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Bam and Boozle

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see more of my stuff/get updates you can follow me on Tumblr @kittymsmithwritesstuff
> 
> Anyway this was based off a post, fun, cute, short, enjoy! Love feedback.

Elliott announced his arrival via running too fast to stop and incidentally flipping over the back of the couch and landing on his ass on the cushion. He seemed as shocked as everyone else was, then shook himself and looked around. “Is anybody allergic to dogs?”

“Nah amigo, otherwise Bloodhound would be leashed up outside,” Octavio said.

Bloodhound huffed indignantly. “Oh, please think of something original.”

“It is original, compadre, I started it!” He grinned and then ducked behind a bean bag when Bloodhound started aiming their book at him.

“No, seriously?” Elliott said. He was breathing heavily, face flushed, hair just a bit mussed up. Bloodhound was intrigued, but didn’t press, simply allowing Gibraltar to answer for the whole room when he said no, not far as he knew. “Great, thanks!” Elliot then, instead of walking around the couch, stood on the cushion and jumped over the back, running out.

“What bit him in the ass?” Anita said.

“I don’t know, but he got dirt all over the cushion,” Renee muttered, picking it up and shaking it off. It did nothing to get rid of the boot print so she eventually just flipped the cushion over. Bloodhound went back to their book without really reading it, wondering what he was up to. He could be excitable, but he was so unbearably anal about cleanliness that they were shocked to see him step on the couch in shoes. He didn’t look distressed, so it must not have been _serious_ , but other than his mother’s health, they could think of nothing that would rile Elliott up so much he’d disregard his clean freak tendencies.

They would come to find out three days later when they came in with a kill and were promptly tackled to the ground by a half-grown golden retriever. They laid there in shock while the puppy, in the gangly lead-footed stage of puppydom, licked the lenses of their mask and put all of its weight on their stomach, prompting a grunt.

“Bam! Bam no, bad puppy! We don’t tackle people,” there he was, Elliott, lifting the bundle of fur and leg off of them, keeping a tight grip as it tried to wiggle. “Bam! No!”

Bam didn’t seem to care much, having noticed the deer they’d brought in. They sat up slowly. “What?”

“H-hi Hound-ow, Bam stop squirming-sorry!”

“Who?” They picked up the kill again after standing, at which point Elliott released the hound, the literal hound, but ended up keeping a hold on his collar till Bloodhound could get the carcass to the kitchens. Elliott let the pup go, which immediately went for Bloodhound again, jumping up on their legs and barking. “Who?” They said again, working through the shock. They hadn’t seen a domesticated dog in almost a year.

“Ah, well, uh,” he was grinning, “y’know how I asked if anybody was allergic to dogs?”

Bloodhound had gotten Bam to calm down with pets, but suddenly found their hand grasping at empty air. They began to follow Elliot, who was heading towards the common area. “I recall.”

“Well, uh, I asked it for a reason! Cause, y’know, I have dogs now.”

They paused. “Plural?”

“Yeah! Lemme show you,” he grabbed their hand, and they wished they were wearing the finger-less ones, and pulled them into the common room. Bam was getting the absolute best two handed scratch from Gibraltar, his eyes closed in bliss, and then there was a small, brown wiener dog puppy in Bangalore’s lap-a puppy of which she seemed too fascinated with to touch. Bloodhound stopped in the doorway, staring as Elliott retrieved the pudgy little thing-they took off their gloves in the meantime-and brought it over. “Bloth, meet Boozle! Ain’t she cute?”

They reached out, letting her sniff their palm and then feeling their heart melt a little when she licked it. She took to pets well. “She’s so soft.”

“Isn’t she? Her and Bam were found together on the street and-well they didn’t wanna separate them, and they’re so cute and I _love_ goldens and wiener dogs and, well, uh, uh,”

“You extended that sweet heart of yours to those who need it,” they said quietly, reveling in the way his face burned red while scratching under Boozle’s ear.

“He’s just really good at picking up strays,” Octavio said nonchalantly, instinctively ducking the arm Bloodhound swept out to clothesline him. Elliott was trying to bite down his grin, but he couldn’t, he never could.

* * *

They were at his dorm, laying back in bed with the TV on, only paying it half attention. Boozle was sleeping on their stomach, rising and falling with their breathing. Bam was slobbering all over a bone at the foot of the bed. “You know, I wouldn’t call you a stray,” Elliott said suddenly, leaning on their shoulder. “But you did sort of wander into my heart.”

They slowly angled their head his way. “That is the sweetest thing you’ve ever said. It almost makes up for naming them Bam and Boozle.”

“I’m just astonished you didn’t realize earlier.”

“I was too focused on the, the,” they wiggled their hand, staring at Boozle. “Toebeans! Little toebeans.” That was one Elliott had taught them.

He shot finger guns at them, beaming. “So what you’re saying is you-”

“No-”

“Got ba-ba-baaaaaaa-”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Bamboozled!”

They huffed, whacking his arm. “If it were not for the puppy on my belly, I would slatra.”

He snuggled up smugly, knowing they wouldn’t try to deny him with the aforementioned puppy. “Love you too, babe.”


End file.
